Coming Home
by Lita's Moonsalt
Summary: Matt, Jeff and Amy get some time off, so they go to Cameron. Good? Of course not! Matt's old girlfriend still wants him, and Amy gets attacked! What will happen to Matt and Amy's friendship? What will happen to Team Xtreme? R&R!


Disclaimer - I don't own WWFE.   
  
AN: Anything written in** bold type** is televised**  
**

  
  
Coming Home  
  
  
Jeff ran into The Hardy hotel room were Amy (Lita) and Matt were watching TV.  
  
"Guys! Guys guess what!" he cried.  
  
Matt and Amy gave him a funny look. "What?" Matt sighed.  
  
"WE'RE GOING HOME!" Jeff yelled hugging Matt and Amy.  
  
"Jeff...air" Amy choked.  
  
"Whoops...sorry Ames." Jeff said scratching his head.  
  
"Matt! Isn't it great? We're going home!" Jeff said sitting Matt's lap as if Matt were Santa  
  
"I want a pony..." Jeff started in a childlike voice.  
  
Amy laughed. "What's so good about home?"  
  
"Girls," was Jeff's answer as he winked.  
  
"Any serious ones?" Amy said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Naw, just hot girls." Jeff said now sitting on Amy's lap.  
  
"Is it our time off, or are we filming in North Carolina?"  
  
"Well......"  
  
"Jeff, spill it." Matt ordered.  
  
"Both..." Jeff said   
  
"What do you mean ... both?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, tonight on Smackdown!...We have that match with X-Factor...and Amy, you get a Baldo Bomb."  
  
"WHAT!?" Amy cried. "When did they decide this? I'm not prepared for it!"  
  
"Calm down Ames! He knows what he's doing!" Jeff said giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You get hurt, we get to put you a hospital...we make a couple appearances on Heat and Raw...and possibly Samckdown!...and we're off the hook for a week!" Jeff said keeping his puppy eyes.  
  
Amy looked at Matt for sympathy. He shrugged and laughed.  
  
"No no Jeffie, YOU'RE off the hook, I'M in the hospital!"   
  
"No! See, you're not REALLY going to be in the hospital." Jeff explained.  
  
"No, the ER instead, right?" Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Amy!" Jeff put his hands on his hips as 5 year olds do.  
  
"You look just like Molly Holly when you do that Jeff." Matt laughed.  
  
"I won't really be hurt?" Amy asked  
  
"Sore...but that's it!"  
  
"...Well.....fine..."  
  
Jeff smiled and hugged Amy. "On one condition!" she said interrupting Jeff's joyful shouts.  
  
"I get a favor when I need it...ANY favor I want."  
  
Jeff swallowed. "Ummmmm..OK. Deal." He held out his hand as Amy shook.  
  
"So what's this hospital deal?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Amy has to pretend to be unconscious and we have to pretend we're really mad and we say that next Smackdown! Someone will be sorry, and that's a guarantee." Jeff said using threatening voice.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Matt said.  
  
Amy glared at both of them  
  
"Fun for who?"  
  
"Us." was Matt and Jeff's reply  
  
Amy took a pillow from the couch and hit Jeff, who was closest, with it.  
  
"Hey! That's it! You think you're tough?" Jeff joked tackling Amy.  
  
Amy began laughing. "Matt, help!"  
  
"You're on your own Amy."  
  
Jeff had begun tickling her. "Jeff..he hehhehehehehe...stop....hehhhahahhhehahahaahahahhe...I mean it Jeff."  
  
Jeff stopped. "So, do agree Ms. Dumas?"  
  
Amy flipped her hair. "I suppose."  
  
"Great! I'm calling Mom!" Jeff jumped to the phone.  
  
Amy laughed and sat beside Matt on the couch.  
  
"You haven't said much about going home."  
  
"Not much to say." Matt told her flipping channels.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Amy smiled. "If I went home to a family like yours, I'd be ecstatic."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I don't have a good family."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do I get to meet them?"  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
"Your family."  
  
Matt took a deep breath.   
  
"I want answers Matthew Hardy." Amy demanded.  
  
"My Mom would love to see you. Jeff and I tell her all about you."  
  
"You don't want her to meet me, do you?" Amy questioned.  
  
"That's not it at all!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Amy, it's just the people there."  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Matt, you underestimate me. I don't care what people say about me."  
  
"That's not really the problem."  
  
"Then what is the problem Matt?"  
  
"It's just the people there."  
  
"You've already said that." Amy replied putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I know."  
  
Amy sighed. "So do I get to come or not?"  
  
"You can come. I'm just worried."  
  
"About what?" Jeff interrupted.  
  
"Nothing." Matt muttered.  
  
"Oh. OK. Mom wants to talk to you Matt." Jeff said, giving Matt the phone.  
  
"So Amy, are you excited to come see our parents?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You bet Jeffie."  
  
"Did Matt tell you why he's anxious for you to come?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"I thought you were on the phone when we had that conversation."  
  
"I was. But i can hear other people's conversations"  
  
Amy laughed. "You mean you can eavesdrop?"  
  
"Very well too." Jeff bowed.  
  
"Well, no, Matt didn't tell me why he didn't want me in Cameron. " Amy admitted  
  
"In High School, Matt was serious with this one girl named Brieanna. They broke up when we joined WWF. Word in Cameron is that Brieanna still wants Matt." Jeff whispered.  
  
"Oh, I see." Amy replied.  
  
"OK. See you Mom. Bye." Matt said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well, it's off to North Carolina." Jeff cried running to his room   
  
"Jeff, we still have to do Smackdown!"  
  
"Oh. Crap."  
  
********************  
  
  
**"Oh no! Albert's setting Lita up for the Baldo Bomb!" Michael Cole cried.  
  
Lita hit the mat with a thud and Albert pinned her.  
  
"1...2...3..."  
  
DING! The ring bell sounded. The match was over.  
  
"Here are your winners: X-Factor" the ring announcer boomed.  
  
Matt and Jeff Hardy ran to help Lita who was holding her neck.  
  
The EMS put her on a stretcher and carried her out of the building.  
  
Matt walked with the EMT guys as Jeff trash talked X-Factor  
  
"It looks like Lita is hurt Tazz."  
  
"And I bet the Hardy Boyz will be getting back at X-Factor soon."  
  
"Definitely"  
***************  
  
  
_An hour later...  
  
_"Do you have all your stuff?" Matt asked Amy and Jeff.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yep. Let's get moving." Jeff said boredly.  
  
"Fine." Mat sighed starting up the car.  
  
"Cameron here we come. Ready or not." Matt murmured.  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, I'm sure you're wondering why I rated this R.  
Well, This WILL deal with a issue that some people don't want to read about, and it's violent (That issue will be 'rape'...) There will also be a lot of cussing.   
  
  
Ok, keep watching for chapter two!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
